Finally
by Wolfisis
Summary: Just a one shot of Johnlock, John had a horrible date Sherlock finally manages to spill his heart to him will john except Sherlock? Just some fluff hope you all like it no beta all done by me, please read and reviews are always welcome.


I wrote this on tumblr for a follower but I thought I would just post it on here I liked it a lot, its my first one shot for Sherlock. Please be kind no beta, and I tried very hard to get them right in personality.

Finally.

Sherlock was walking back and forth in the flat that night, worry written all over his face. John had not come home from his latest date and Sherlock was becoming restless in the time he was gone, sitting down with a huff he was tempted to lock the man out of the flat for the night.

"Sherlock?" Miss Hudson asked from the doorway.

"What is it Miss Hudson?" He asked in a snippy tone.

"John will be fine you know this don't you?" She walked over and patted his shoulder to try and calm him down, it did little to none to comfort him.

"He's not supposed to be happy without me by his side miss Hudson...He's just not." He groaned getting more upset by the second.

Bang...both person in the room looked up to see a very wet, very pissed off John Watson.

"Worst-Date-EVER!" He sighed throwing his jacket off of his shoulders and on to the rack by the door.

"Oh poor dear I'll go and fetch you some tea."Miss Hudson quickly darted from the room in a rush to get something for John, all the while Sherlock remained quiet.

John walked off leaving a rather upset looking Sherlock on the couch without a word to him, Sherlock supposed it was from the fact he might have told John this date would fail. The young women was much to out there for John, she was for a better word tempered.

"Sherlock, dear please make sure John eats and drinks this it will help him feel better." Miss Hudson put the tray of cookies and tea down on the table and walked away, closing the door behind her.

"John?" Sherlock finally managed to remove himself from the couch and walk to Johns room, where to his utter surprise John lay almost completely naked."John?" He squeaked out softly not wanted to upset the man who looked deep in thought, their eyes met and for a moment Sherlock was unable to breathe.

"Yes Sherlock?" John whispered his eyes almost red from holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Are you alright John?" He sat down on the bed next to the very naked man he called friend.

"I'm tired Sherlock." John whispered into his hands now resting on his pinked face, his body started to shake with little tremors it was then that Sherlock knew his friend was crying.

"John...Why are you tired?" Sherlock had an idea of what the man was talking about but wanted him to say it, he heard John sigh softly before sitting up the blanket almost falling off his lap.

"Sherlock have you ever tried to find someone you would want to spend your life with?" John huffed out, well that wasn't the answer Sherlock was expecting.

"Well in what ways do you mean?" Sherlock asked after a moment of thinking of his reply.

"A family Sherlock have you ever looked for a partner to make a family with?" John huffed out anger starting to rise at his question not being answered.

"No John I haven't...Why do you ask?" Sherlock shifted the tension in the room becoming to thick for him to breathe normally.

"I want a family Sherlock, but I'm so tired of trying to find love and all that comes with it. I need and want to be with someone who understand me, who gets that I love my work and all the thing that come with it. I want a partner who will take care of me but will let me take care of them, why is that so hard Sherlock why is there no one out there like this?" John groaned throwing his hands up in the air, throwing himself back on the bed the sheet finally giving way to revel his naked body to Sherlock.

"John have you no shame?" Sherlock hissed as he grabbed for the blanket to throw it over Johns naked form.

"Oh for god sake Sherlock we are both men you have the same things I do." He half huff and snorted his response, the blanket lay in Sherlocks hands almost forgotten as he looked at his flat mate.

"Well to answer your question you and I could always live together as though we are family?" Sherlock was blushing he would never admit it to anyone but looking at John in all his glory made him nervous, he was trapped between running out of the room for a cold shower or jumping his flat mate. Something he had never actually thought about before, but now that he had him here in front of him it was all to real and tempting to let john feel how much he cared for him.

"Sherlock can't you be serious for five seconds for once?" John huffed looking at Sherlock who happened to be almost in between his legs at this point, his eyebrow raised at the hand now laying on his thigh.

"John, I'm not joking I-I care of you deeply and have for sometime now." His thumb was drawing a circle in Johns thigh at this point and John had the urges to lean forward and force that hand higher.

"You lie." He whispered as Sherlock practically read his mind that hand doing him in, as it moved all to slowly to where John wished it would be."Sh-er-lo-ck?" He whispered out threw pants.

"John be mine?" Sherlock stopped his hand from going farther getting Johns attention to answer him.

"You really want to be with me when no one else has? You want a family with me?Sherlock I want kids are you even able to handle kids?" John sat up taking the blanket and covering himself up to make Sherlock answer his questions.

"Yes I want to be with you John I told you before I am married to my work you happen to be apart of my work hence its only right that we are together, yes I want to have a family with you and yes I would handle a child or children just fine as long as your by my side." Sherlock leaned into John as he sat on the bed once more, holding his hand Sherlock not one for human contact showed John how serious he was about him by just this little move.

"I want to marry Sherlock a ring on my hand and someone to call mine." John demanded in a whisper not wanted to sound weak but he was afraid his terms would scare the other off.

"Tomorrow then we go and find rings and wed as soon as you would like, children when we both agree its the right time. I want you John Watson in my life for all my life and all of yours." Sherlock leaned in his nose brushing against Johns before he closed the gap he looked into Johns eyes waiting for approval from John, He closed his eyes and leaned forward pressing his lips to Sherlocks. A moan escaped Sherlocks lips and he smiled into the kiss, John was his now and forever no more dates no more worried just him and John against the world like it always has been.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
